Synchronized combinations of audio, video, raster still images and graphics, vector motion and still images and graphics, HTML, hyperlinks, Rich Text and other text are generically referred to as video clips. Through digitization, the electromagnetic signals which are used to represent each of these video clip components may be reduced to binary data files. These files may be stored in encrypted combinations as an encrypted video clip data file, encrypted in its entirety, and may be transferred to and decrypted and displayed by display units and other devices which are capable of decrypting and processing for display and playback of the encrypted video clip data file which contains the encrypted multimedia presentation.
One way of distributing the encrypted video clip data involves placing encrypted video clip data files on file servers which are accessible to users of digital computer systems through channels such as the Internet and analogous subscription network services. Alternate distribution and transmission methods include radio frequencies (RF) and other such broadcast frequencies and distribution methods such as those used by analog and digital radio and television, cellular phones, and personal data assistants (PDAs) for playback and decryption of the multimedia presentation on these and other such wireless reception devices. Ideally, such users could locate the encrypted video clip data file, discern the data formats of the encrypted video clip data components by the data identifier and its unique file extension as an encrypted multimedia presentation data file, receive the file and decrypt, process and playback the video clip data on their digital computer systems and other devices with a CPU, output display and audio capabilities to achieve display and interactive playback of the video clip as a decrypted and secure multimedia presentation.
However, to date there exists no organized system for facilitating the identification, distribution, transmission and playback of the data formats of the encrypted component data files which are comprised and stored within the encrypted multimedia presentation data file, nor is there presently a digital computer system based and automatically decrypting video clip display unit which is capable of providing a coherent and synchronized display of the combination of decrypted audio, decrypted video, decrypted still raster images and graphics, decrypted still and motion vector images and graphics, decrypted HTML, decrypted Rich Text, decrypted hyperlinks, decrypted password data, decrypted date expiration data and decrypted text represented by the data contained in such a an encrypted video clip data file.